Dares and the Truth
by Elouise Victoria
Summary: Ash, Misty, May, and Drew were just playing a game of Truth or Dare. A classic story of love. Please review and maybe I'll write more oneshots! Pokeshipping and Contestshipping. Rated because of great paranoia!


Me: My first Pokémon ONESHOT!

May: HORRAY! CONTESTSHIPPING!

Misty: This is probably gonna suck.

Me: Just say the disclaimer.

Misty: **Elouise Victoria does not own Pokémon.**

Me: Now please read!

The group laughed loudly, Drew almost spilt his drink. The gang was having a get together at the Ketchum house. Ash, Misty, May, and Drew were there, since Brock had to take care of the Gym for the day, and Dawn and Kenny had a contest. It was about 7:00 pm.

Ash was sitting on the couch, wearing his black shirt, jeans, tennis shoes, and signature hat, now 16. Misty sat next to him; her orange hair was cut so it reached her shoulders, wearing a blue sweater, capris, and flip flops. Drew and May sat on the floor, both 15, Drew wearing the same clothes as on his journey, and May wearing a white V-neck with a black tank top under it, jean shorts, and her normal shoes. Her hair had grown so it reached past mid-back, so she wore it in a ponytail nowadays. They had been talking about their journeys and had ended up telling funny tales about Team Rocket.

May's giggling finally faded and she said, "Hey guys? Wanna play Truth or Dare?"

Misty looked at her. "Sure, why not? You guys in?"

Drew and Ash nodded. They remembered the last time they played with Dawn, Kenny, and Brock. It ended with Brock singing 'Twinkle Twinkle Patrick Star', Dawn and Kenny doing karaoke, Drew burning his roses, May getting sugar high, and something else. Ash and Misty couldn't remember what they did. They got in a circle.

"I'll go first!" May said.

"Hey! Maybe I want to!" Drew said, flicking his hair.

"No, me!"

"Me."

"Me!!"

"Me."

"ME!!!!" May screamed.

Misty said to Ash, "They bicker like a married couple."

Ash laughed, nodding. The two heard, turned red, and turned away from each other. Misty sighed.

"Drew will go," she said.

"Fine. Ash," Drew said, between his teeth, "Truth or dare?"

Ash stopped. "…truth."

Drew thought, _dang it! _"Fine then. How do you _really_ feel about Misty?"

The room went silent in a hurry. Ash looked at him, wide eyed and slightly blushing. Misty glanced between them, nervously. May was gaping at Drew for his boldness. It stayed silent.

Drew smirked. "Well?"

"Uhhh…." Ash said. "I…really like her. I really really like her."

Misty turned pink. May opened her mouth to speak this time.

"Do you love her?" May asked.

"I don't have to answer." Ash said. It landed on May. "May? Truth or dare?"

"Dare." She said, confidently.

"I dare you to…" he pondered it for a moment. "…sing 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' in the middle of the street!"

Everyone laughed, even May did, good-naturedly, getting up and going out the door. The group crowded around the window to watch. May cleared her throat.

"I'm a little tea pot, short and stout…" she sang, dancing.

Bystanders turned their heads to watch while the gang laughed hard. A car almost hit her by the end of the song. She ended it and went back inside. They sat down. May smirked at them and said, "Misty? Truth or dare?"

Misty stopped and looked at her, trying to decipher whether or not she'd be cruel. May looked at her innocently. Misty shrugged.

"Dare."

May's smirk came back. "I dare you to do what you did last time to Ash."

Everyone was quiet while they tried to remember what she did. When they remembered, they blushed furiously.

"NO!" they shouted.

Drew snickered and May giggled.

"You have to! It's a dare! And for 20 seconds!"

Misty sighed, and leaned into Ash. Their lips made contact and they stayed that way. May counted the Mississippi's and finally said, "Time!"

They didn't move.

"Time!" she said again.

Nothing.

May pulled Misty away and the two gasped for breathe,

"What?" they said.

"I said time twice." She said, smirking.

"O-oh." Misty said, blushing. "Must not have heard…"

May smiled. "You liked it, didn't you?"

Misty blushed but stayed silent. Ash did the same.

Drew said, "If you didn't just say so!"

Ash and Misty blurted out at the same time, "But then we'd be lie--!" they stopped, covering their mouths.

May smirked. "Lying?"

They nodded, looking at each other.

"Hm. Knew it."

"K-Knew what?" Misty asked, a little bit scared.

"Whatever. Just kiss again."

"But—" they started again, but May pushed Misty's head and Drew pushed Ash's head to make them kiss again. They stayed that way.

May and Drew went out of the house to give them their moment. May grinned, walking next to Drew down the street.

"Finally the two figure it out!"

"If they haven't after this, then they really are oblivious," Drew said, flicking his hair.

May's smile got bigger. "Yeah!"

"But…" Drew trailed off, stopping.

May stopped too. "But what?"

"…they aren't the only people who are being oblivious."

"Wha--?!" May was interrupted by Drew's lips crushing hers. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed harder. She closed her eyes and then the lips disappeared. She opened her eyes and looked at Drew, who was walking away. "W-What was that?!"

Drew smirked and shouted back, "Oblivious!"

May stared at his retreating figure, and then touched her lips, smiling. _Not anymore…_

Me: My first oneshot OVER!

Ash and Misty: *looking in awe* Wow.

Drew: You can write!

Me: Really?!

Drew: *smirk* Yeah, but never said it was good.

May: That's a reviewer's job.

Me: Yeah! So…

Everyone: REVIEW PLEASE~!


End file.
